In with the old...
by Aria7
Summary: Based during Super S. The senshi are fighting the Deadmoon circus and losing. When two forgotten senshi make their first appearance in over one millenia.


Chapter 1

Friend or Foe?

Okay anyone who's read The Vortex of Time! will recognise this chapter title but it isn't anything like that chapter. This is conjointly based in the normal Sailor Moon time zone and that of Nemesis (approximately seventeen years after the Blackmoon war. Demandos' son Saffir is on the throne and the arashi no senshi has awakened. In order to know who Saffir, Adamant, Rudra and Kohinor are you should go to the Bakery at //lextalionis.virtualave.net/Bakery/index.htm. So those characters do not belong to me and I claim them not. They are the property of Saint Erythros and Celeste Goodchild. But any senshi or Mooncat other than Rudra do belong to me and I would ask that you e-mail me if you want to use them.

I wrote this story a year ago before I had read the reviews of Super S, so I thought that the outer planet senshi made an appearance so I kind of messed up there. Oh yeah and because of this Saturn makes many appearances and Pluto does not. I blame Fox kids for this as they refuse to show any season past R. And now don't even show Sailor Moon at all.

Oh well on with the story.

Usual disclaimers apply. I mean did you really think I owned Sailor Moon. I wish *sigh*.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Deep Submerge!"

"World shaking!"

"Venus love and beauty shock!"

"Jupiter oak evolution!"

"Mars flame sniper!"

"Mercury aqua rhapsody!"

"Silence glaive surprise!"

"I don't understand it my flame should have frazzled him!" Mars said in disbelief.

"Yeah!" Jupiter agreed.

"Let us try," Sailor Moon called. "You ready Chibi-Usa?"

"You bet."

"Moon gorgeous Meditation!"

"Twinkle Yell!"

"Nothing." Chibi Moon sighed.

"I don't get it, nothings working!" Sailor Moon whined.

"Hey Mercury you got any ideas?" Venus called over to Mercury, who was working frantically on her computer.

"Yes, I'm afraid none of our attacks will work because he's just too powerful. Our attacks just get absorbed."

"Well I won't give up!" Uranus shouted.

"Neither will I!" Neptune agreed.

"But what are we going to do? None of our attacks have any effect." Saturn proclaimed.

"We'll keep fighting." Mars shouted, "because Sailor senshi never give up!"

"We're with you Mars." Jupiter and Venus chorused.

"Don't forget us!" The others called.

Their words of hope were cut short however when Putty trapped them in a putty prison. They all thought they were doomed when, Sailor Moon heard two female voices sound over the top of the cries of her friends.

"Storm Rage!"

"Star Streamer!"

Suddenly the putty wall disappeared revealing nine very confused and upset senshi in its place.

"Who are you!" Putty cried in his strange unearthly voice.

"You wanna know who we are Deadmoon servant!" A booming feminine voice called.

"Yes!" Putty replied, his uncertainty becoming clearly audible.

"I...am the messenger of the winds, carrier of the protection of the planet of the storm Nemesis. Avatar of the Jakazuishou. The soldier of the storm, Sailor Nemesis!"

Sailor Moon felt the hairs on the back of her neck prick up as the identity of one of their savours was revealed.

"Senshi of Space. Bringer of Fire. Ruler of the Stars. Sailor Star has returned!"

The temperature had decreased dramatically at the pairs arrival, so now most of the senshi were shivering; not something they enjoyed doing.

"I don't care who you are, I'm gonna waste you!" Putty screamed.

"I don't have time for this!" Nemesis muttered.

"Great, gives me more to do," Star laughed, "Nova C..O..N..FUSION!" She screamed as a ball of white fire was generated around her then, flung at Putty who simply disappeared.

"Bit over the top!" Nemesis criticised.

"Yeah well, if your gonna do a job, best to do it thorough."

"Good point..."

"Hey, who are you guys?" Chibi Moon asked.

"Oh great, a chibi!" Nemesis said exasperated as she rolled her eyes at Chibi Moon.

"No whats even greater is she's a chibi inner!" Star snickered.

"Hey what do you mean?" Venus snapped.

"Well you didn't exactly...hmm."

"Didn't exactly what!" Mars steamed.

"You didn't exactly do any damage to Putty did you?" Star finished.

"What do you mean?" Saturn asked.

"Well, even with all your attacks combined you couldn't defeat Putty. Then before you can try anything else, he traps you like mice in a cage. So when we come along and defeat him after three attacks...well...you can see where I'm going can't you." 

"Oh, your not modest are you!" Uranus mocked.

"Just face it, if we hadn't come along we would be scrapping your butts off the pavement." Nemesis snapped.

"Enough!" A new masculine voice shouted.

As all the senshi to face the owner of the new voice. A large seal point Siamese cat appeared on Sailor Stars' shoulder.

"Osiris..." Nemesis murmured.

"A mooncat!" Mercury said in disbelief.

"You were not supposed to interfere in this fight!"

"SSorry." Star replied sheepishly.

"It was my idea Osiris-san, not hers." Nemesis admitted.

"I don't care whose fault it is. Let's go I'm sick of covering up for you two. If my Lord father ever found out..."

"So lets make sure he doesn't, lets go!" Star tried to make peace.

As she said it the three vanished in a flash of blue, cream and gold.

"Umm, someone mind explaining to me what just happened," asked Venus.

"Well, I would think we just witnessed the meeting of two more senshi and another mooncat." Mercury replied stating the obvious as usual.

"But how is that possible Ami, surely Luna and Artemis would have told us about them!" Jupiter questioned.

"I don't care about any of that," interrupted Uranus, "all I'm bothered about is whether we can trust them or not, and if they're on our side."

"I agree," Neptune chimed, "we don't know anything about them, save that they're attacks are a great deal more powerful than ours; and that one of them is from outside this system."

"That's a good point, not even my attacks worked on Putty." Moon sighed.

"Come on guys; let's just ask Luna and Artemis about this." Saturn said attempting to end their disturbing conversation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See I can write longish chapters. Okay, the time that Nemesis and Star are from is before the events of the 'Vortex of time' so their power levels aren't quite as advanced. Oh well that's it for this chapter. You've read, so know review please..........


End file.
